Sweet Raptured Light, It Ends Here Tonight
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: *Revised version of The Howling. You do not have to read The Howling to read this.* Her curse is finally broken, and now will she be able to free her love from his curse before it's too late and he is sealed in Kokuyoku forever?
1. My Last Breath

My Last Breath

A/N: This is the redone version of _The Howling_ because I didn't like where _The Howling_ was going, so this is the revised version. I just repeated myself, didn't I? Anywho, I hope that you readers like this one just as much as the original, cause once I get up-to-date on this compared to the other one, it's coming down. That's right, once I get this to the same amount of chapters as _The Howling_ is at, I'll be deleting it. Once I get seven chapters up, _The Howling_ is gone for good!!

Disclaimer: Never owned DNAngel, never claimed to. I just own my OC(s). But I wished I owned Krad, cause he's my Kraddy-kins. (Thank you Cindy for giving Krad to me for the night for my 14th birthday! I love you!)

--

In the dark, empty streets of Osaka, Japan lay a female with blood red hair. Crimson liquid dripped down her face, hitting a small puddle of blood, the quiet 'splash' echoing in the silent area.

Slowly, the clouds opened up, releasing bright flashes of light into the humid air and rumbles of thunder brought sound to the dead street. Rain ran down her face, taking the crimson blood with it, the pure water tinted red.

The salty rain covered her chilled body with drops, soaking into her black shirt, her light blue jeans heavy with water. Her pure white jacket with purple designs lay only feet away, translucent under the heavy rainfall.

Only minutes before she had been about to head towards the train station, to visit her family in Azumano. She hadn't heard the men coming up behind her until it was too late, and she was attacked with an iron pipe, cracking her skull. They had run off before she could scream, she was _dead_ before she could call for help.

--

"_Oh Daisuke..." Emiko Niwa sighed, grabbing her son in a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry..." She said, watching painfully as her son collapsed in her arms, sobbing loudly._

"_Why?! Why did she have to die like that?!" Daisuke Niwa cried, clutching his mother as though he would fall to his death if he didn't. "She was such a good person!"_

"_Daisuke." Daiki Niwa said sharply, "We all miss her now that she's gone, but there is nothing we can do about it!" But the serious air around him slowly broke, and he too, let out a tear of sadness. "She was a good person, such an amazing woman..." He finished, his voice solemn now, head bowed in remembrance of the teenager._

_Kosuke Niwa stood behind his wife, biting his lip, attempting to stop the tears. He had not seen the girl much, but from what he had heard from everyone else, she was an amazing teenager, with so much talent. If only, he wished, if only he could meet her again._


	2. Forgive Me

"Hikari-sama..." Icy blue eyes searched the dark room, a glint of unease flickering in them, finally landing on a figure sitting in a throne, legs resting over the legs of the throne.

"Nanda, Rei-kun?" Golden orbs stared back, a curious glint flickering back at him relentlessly.

"You have not explained why you changed your appearance, and why you did _it_." The figure, now known as Rei, asked.

"If someone were to see me before, they would have realized that something was wrong," She started, her voice low, "I still live in the same city I staged my death in, someone would have noticed that I was the girl that had been _killed_." She closed her eyes, "And as for _why_I staged my death..." Her eyes opened, golden orbs emotionless, staring directly at Rei, "It was necessary to keep the balance between the two angels. As well as to keep my current family safe from harm, if _he_ knew I was reborn into the same family as him, he would most likely be devastated, because his control over me would be broken. And it is."

--

"Niwa-kun, is something wrong?" Risa Harada asked, walking up to the saddened Daisuke Niwa.

"No..." Daisuke lied, but his voice cracked.

"Niwa-kun, something is wrong, you can tell us." Risa's older twin sister, Riku Harada spoke, sitting next to him, watching him quietly.

"Today's the day my cousin Hikari died...she was murdered in Osaka," Daisuke shut his eyes tightly, fighting off tears, "She was such a good person, she didn't deserve to die! Not like that..."

"Was your cousin Hikari Niwa?" Satoshi Hiwatari asked, breaking the silence following Daisuke's confession.

"Yeah..." Daisuke replied.

"..." Satoshi winced, his pain unnoticed.

"_**Hn, so my Hikari is dead...?"**_ Krad murmured within Satoshi's mind, his eyes narrowed, _**"Hmph. I hardly find that believable. She isn't **_**that**_** easy to kill. If anything, she's stronger than both Mousy and I combined, when necessary of course."**_

"_Why are you telling me this?" _Satoshi demanded within his mind, thoroughly annoyed with his alter-ego speaking.

"_**Would you prefer I didn't, Satoshi-sama?"**_ Krad asked, amused at his tamer.

"_Yes."_Satoshi replied bluntly and harshly.

"_**Hmm, as you desire then, Satoshi-sama."**_ Krad chuckled, making his tamer even more angry.

Satoshi refused to give a reply to Krad, remaining silent, his lips in a grim line. "I believe I know what happened. I had to...investigate the murder a bit...she was hit in the back of the head with an iron pipe, killing her on the spot." Satoshi said, still ignoring his chuckling alter-ego.

--

"Do you ever plan on going to see them? It's been...two years, I believe?" Rei asked cautiously. "Don't you...miss them, Hikari-sama?"

Hikari paused, speechless for a moment. She glanced down to the floor; eyes shadowed her by onyx locks, silent. "Ready the car." She said softly, sadly.

"Pardon me?" Rei questioned; he had missed what she had said.

"Ready the car." She repeated, raising her head, gold eyes narrowed dangerously.

"As you wish, Hikari-sama." The male responded after a moment, bowing before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Hikari stared after him, even after the door closed softly. She sighed, closing her eyes, leaning back slightly, relaxing. "Am I doing the right thing by going back?" She asked herself, the only answer was the echo of her own voice. "I shouldn't even exist," She continued, her voice lower, "The only reason I truly existed was to serve the Niwa family...but now that I _am_a Niwa, the curse canceled itself and I serve no one. But I still feel like something is missing from my existence..." She sighed, letting her head fall back, staring up at the dark ceiling.

--

A/N: This is the end of Chapter Two. Once more, I don't own DNAngel, nor did I ever claim to. Please, enjoy this short _backstage scene _for this chapter brought to you by Nikster Productions.

Flipping through the book, Hikari snorted. "I get a throne? And it's silver, and...medieval? What the hell...?" She turned towards the boy next to her, who was sulking.  
"I have to be upset because Hikari-chan's been dead for two years now?" Daisuke mumbled, "I mean, I already knew she was still alive!"  
"That's cause you read the entire script for the next chapter, stupid." Hikari replied, smirking. "If you hadn't, and only read chapter by chapter like the rest of us, you wouldn't be so worried." She turned to the blue-haired boy on her other side, "And you!" She pointed at him accusingly, "You made that up about my death, didn't you? That's not how it happened-"  
"Read the first chapter again, stupid. The narrator said that you got hit in the head with an iron pipe and died instantly." Satoshi shrugged.  
"Well, all I had to do was lie there, I didn't hear shit thank you very much." Hikari replied smugly, "It's not like they record everything in the same room. They have the action in one room, recording in another."  
Satoshi shok his head at her, "She was talking in the same room as you. But you were listening to your iPod, weren't you?"  
"And how the hell could I do that? They saw everything I did. And besides, they had the rain going, and the storm, I didn't want anything to happen to Jimmy." She shrugged back at him, crossing her arms.  
"Who names their iPod?" Dark popped up, smirking as Hikari glared daggers at him.  
"We do." Krad and Hikari 'hmph'ed at him, crossing their arms before grinning at eachother.


	3. Even In Death

**Even In Death**

"I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest" As Rei drove, Hikari sung along to _Leave out All the Rest_ by Linkin Park.

Hikari felt tears sting her eyes, this song reminded her so much of her past lives. No one remembered her from anything good she did, all anyone knew of her was that she was Dark's 'assistant', slave was more like it, Hikari bitterly corrected her thought. She didn't have anyone who missed her in her past lives, everyone treated her like dirt. But this life...this life was _different_ from the rest.

"Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are..." She finished, tears silently cascading down her face, dripping onto the seat. 

Hikari leaned back in the car, shivering. Her memories were just flowing back, flashing into her mind at how she was hated by nearly everyone but Krad.

Dark...even Dark hated her. He hated everything to do with her. He was always disgusted when she flew in behind him on a heist, always annoyed at whenever she spoke something that said she was right and Dark was wrong. Everyone hated her but Krad.

She let her head fall forward, her chin hitting her chest. Her hands snaked up to her hair, gripping in tightly. "Why...?" She whispered, "Why do they all hate me?" Se sobbed quietly, shaking.

--

"Hikari-onee..." Daisuke whispered, something in his heart pinging in sadness and anger and hatred. But those feelings weren't his. They were Hikari's. And Daisuke knew it.

'_Hikari...'_ The name rolled off Dark's tongue, the sound familiar. _'Hikari...'_ He contemplated where he had heard that name before, _'...Hikari! That girl...she's the one!'_ Dark exclaimed loudly in Daisuke's head.

'_Oww...what do you mean, she's the one, Dark?'_ Daisuke asked his alter-ego, tuning everything else out.

'_Hikari. My assistant.'_ Servant, a small voice nagged at him. _'She's been with the Niwa family almost as long as I have, serving me and the Niwas. I haven't seen her yet though, I wonder what she's up to.'_

"Onee-chan...I miss you." Daisuke murmured, now ignoring Dark.

--

Hikari sniffled, her tears long gone. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, but she had stopped crying. It wouldn't change anything. Crying was pointless now, and it always had been, nothing in her life would change if she cried hard enough, or sobbed loud enough. It would stay the same.

--

"Hikari-sama..." Rei murmured, his eyes glinting with worry when he saw the tear stained cheeks, as he opened the door for her to get out of the vehicle.

"I'm fine Rei." Hikari replied stubbornly, stepping out gracefully. "Come on." She walked up the steps to the front door, waiting for Rei to follow before knocking gently.

Hikari's gothic-style black dress swayed lightly in the breeze, and her onyx hair ruffled with the wind. She crossed her arms, thin, silk sleeves hanging elegantly. She shuffled in her black flats, breathing through her nose. Would she be recognized, or have they forgotten her? It _has_ been two years, after all.

A young looking woman opened the door, and Hikari recognized her almost immediately. _'Emiko...you haven't changed a bit.' _Hikari smiled slightly at the thought, coming out of her thoughts as Emiko 

gasped loudly before screaming. Hikari blinked at her, tilting her head. "Emiko?" Hikari asked, slightly hesitant. Had that been a good scream, or a bad scream?

"**Hikari-chan!**" Emiko squealed, jumping the younger female in a bear hug, "We thought you were dead! What happened to you?!" She held Hikari at arms length, scanning over the black hair and golden eyes, as well as her choice of clothes. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's so good to have you back! Everyone missed you so much!!"

That made Hikari flinch, she had hoped that they had forgotten her for the most part, not mourn over her for the past two years like they had been.

She allowed herself to be dragged into the house, Rei slipping in quickly before the door slammed behind him. He took off his shoes quickly, obediently following his Master as she was dragged off into the living room.

"Dad!!" Emiko shouted, "Hikari's back!"

"Hikari-chan's back?" Daiki Niwa came into the room quickly, smiling. "It's so good to see you again, Hikari-chan."

Hikari nodded her head to him respectfully, she still remembered what he looked like when he was young, "It is good to see you again as well, Daiki." She smiled lightly, "I see you still have the same attitude as when you were younger." She chuckled lightly. "Is Daisuke at school?" Hikari turned to Emiko, and Rei sat down on the couch, feeling ignored. "Rei-kun, you aren't being ignored. Stand up." Hikari ordered. "Emiko, Daiki, this is Rei, he's been living with me for the past two years." Rei bowed respectfully, mumbling something under his breath. "Rei!" The onyx-haired girl snapped, hearing what he had said.

"Gomen, Hikari-sama..." Rei muttered to her.

--

Okay, that's the end of number three, I know, I'm changing a lot of things from the original, but it's hard to try and do the same thing but better, y'know? This one is long, four pages on MicrosoftWord, so enjoy! Cause the next one will probably be shorter...  
Disclaimer: I only own Hikari and Rei, and do not own DNAngel nor have I ever claimed to.  
Anyway, here are the _backstage scenes_ for this chapter, brought to you by Nikster Productions.

"Gah, this is such a sappy chapter." Hikari complains, chucking her script on the table in the middle of chairs that made up a circle surrounding said table. She looked up, only to connect with gold eyes. "Yeah?" She asked.  
"At least you're in this chapter!" Krad spits back, annoyed with the smug look Dark's giving him, "Oh shut up Mousy."  
"I didn't say anything." Dark replied, smirking at his brother.  
"I'm so perky in this chapter!!" Emiko whines, "I'm not _that_ perky!! Am I?" She caught the shifty looks exchanged from Daiki, Hikari, Daisuke and Dark.  
Hikari found her courage and mumbled, "Yeah, you are Emiko." She let out a small yelp when Emiko's script (with hard cover and binding) connected with her skull. "What was that for?!" She demanded.  
"You aren't supposed to admit it to me!" The woman retorted with a smug smile as Hikari rubbed her head.  
"Damn woman..." Hikari mumbled under her breath, but Emiko didn't hear her that time, thankfully for the sake of her head, _that book was **hard**_!  
"Daijobu, Hikari-sama?" Rei asked, coming to the female's side.  
"You don't have to call me Hikari-sama off-set, y'know that, right Rei?" Hikari shook her head, seeing spots, "I'm fine." She swatted at his hand.  
"force of habit, sorry." He admitted shyly.  
"Aww." Dark cooed, making Hikari (who still had Emiko's script in her hand) chuck Emiko's script book at him, making a yelp come from him. She smirked smugly, proud of her work as a bump rose from Dark's head.


	4. Anything For You

"Dai-su-ke." Hikari sang out as said red-head leaped into the room, robotic dog hanging onto the sleeve of his arm. "It's nice to see you again too, munchkin." She finished sarcastically as Daisuke fainted from shock.

Taking advantage of the situation, Dark took over Daisuke's body, standing up in his form, arms crossed.

"Dark." Hikari spit, "So nice to see you again." She spoke sarcastically, venom filling her voice. "You can't control me anymore. I belong to myself."

"How?" Dark demanded, "How could that be true?"

"The only way to break the curse is to be born into the family I served. I was born as Hikari Niwa. I was born into the family I served for generations, and thus, the curse was broken. I no longer serve you, nor the Niwas. Only myself." Hikari spat angrily, explaining her reason. "The book is long gone. I threw it out 40 years ago; into the ocean. So no one could ever find it again." She finished, glaring at Dark.

"That's impossible!" The Thief protested.

"You're impossible!" The female protested back, though her comeback was a bit lame. "I'm just stating a fact!"

"And how can I believe you?!"

"You can't feel my connection to you anymore! Can you?! That's because there is no connection anymore!" Hikari shouted, their voices rising with each sentence sent back and forth at the other.

"But-" Dark, once more, protested against the statement.

"**I TOLD YOU!!**" Hikari roared, and Dark shrunk back from the furious woman. "**My curse is **_**broken**_**; **_**I belong to no one but myself now**_**!**" She screamed loudly, her voice nearly breaking Dark's eardrums from the extreme volume.

"Okay, okay!" Dark put his hands up in defeat, "Jeez, I get your point Hikari-chan."

"_**And don't call me Hikari-chan**__**!**_" She roared again, glaring daggers at the Phantom Thief.

"Fine, fine, _Hikari-kun_, better?" Dark asked sarcastically.

"Much." Hikari said smugly; glad to have been able to make Dark do something she wanted him to do for once in his entire life. (And that's a lot of generations of being ignored too.)

--

"_**Satoshi-sama..." **_Satoshi cringed at the sickly sweet sounding voice coming from the curse inside of him, _**"It's my turn to come out and play with the Thief."**_ The young Hikari felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he gasped, slamming his fist against the wall.

"No...not now Krad..." He muttered, falling to the ground hopelessly as Krad began to take over his body.

"**My Hikari-chan is here, you would be smart to not deny me the right to see her."** Krad smirked, standing at his full height, seeing Dark hide _his_ Hikari-chan behind a pillar.

Hikari pushed back, coming out on the _other_ side of the pillar, grinning as she saw the blond angel. "Krad!" She called happily, eyes glittering in joy. "Hey!" She snarled as Dark tried grabbing her, "You don't own me anymore! We went through that damn it!" She growled.

"Then why the hell are you here?!" Dark exploded.

"Because you dragged me here, you idiotic thief!" Hikari exploded back at him.

"No I didn't!" Dark argued.

Hikari sighed in anger, glaring at him again. If looks could kill, Dark would be about 30 feet back, and 6 feet under. She slowly raised her palm, and it appeared as though she was going to slap him, but she didn't. She did the next best thing. She punched him _hard_.

"What the hell was that for?!" Dark yelled, holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"For being an ass!" Hikari retorted, turning away from the Phantom Thief, walking towards his opposite, hips swinging just to piss him off. He watched with the painting in his arm, before snarling, leaping backwards through the window, Wiz becoming his wings and he flew off, leaving the two to themselves.

Krad was about to follow, despite his Hikari being there, as it was his job to protect the Hikari art works and destroy Dark, but his Hikari held him back, her hand resting lightly on his arm. "Krad-kun..." Hikari whispered sadly, "Save it for another day...please...for me?" She asked quietly, leaning her head against his arm, her arm now wrapping around his waist.

"Just this once," He whispered back, "Just for you." He kissed the top of her head, turning to face her, wrapping both of his arms around her, face nuzzled gently into her shimmering, onyx hair. "Any reason Mousy was so angry?" Krad let out a small chuckle as Hikari sighed.

"He's just mad that I'm not his slave anymore." Her head tilted up, and a small grinned played on her face, "I'm free from the curse Krad-kun, I'm free from my curse forever." She rested her head back onto his chest, his steady breathing soothing her quickly. She let out another sigh, but this one was a content sigh, she was happy just standing there in the arms of her love.

--

"Damn it!" Dark cursed, landing on the balcony outside Daisuke's room.

'_Dark?'_ Daisuke asked, _'Calm down, what's so wrong with Hikari not being your assistant?'_

"Daisuke. She was never my assistant. I lied. She was created by the Hikari's to serve the Niwas, why, I don't really know. But that's why she was created. She was given to us as a gift, before all this happened. Before Krad and I were enemies. Before the family feud began. She was meant to serve me for eternity, and she obviously found a way to break that _curse_ of hers." Dark answered, changing back into Daisuke by picturing Hikari in his thoughts.

--

Hikari closed her eyes in bliss as Krad's lips connected with her own, a strange feeling surging through her body. They broke apart soon, gasping for air before kissing again. She groaned as Krad's lips went down to her chin, and then down her neck, resting at her collarbone, nipping and teasing her with the small bites and light kisses. "K-Krad..." She moaned, liking the feeling that sent fire through her veins, and her pulse to race as her heart beat faster and faster with every passing second that he gave her such treatment.

"I love you." His lips moved to her ear lobe, nibbling on the soft skin, and her shoulders dropped as she tried to hold back a pleasurable moan.

"I love you-" She gasped, "-too!" She groaned, leaning into him, small noises coming from her.

Krad pulled back with a grunt, moving backwards, his face showing pain. "Why are you interfering?!" He yelled out loud.

"Krad-kun..." she mumbled as a blue light enveloped him, and he gave a small, bitter smile to her.

"Gomen." The words faded as Satoshi took over again, falling to the floor in a heap. Hikari ran over to help him, since he was Krad's tamer, she felt obliged to do that for him. Even if that meant Satoshi didn't really want help in the first place, especially from her.

--

End of chapter...four I think? **Anything for You **is the name of this chapter if you couldn't tell .  
Anyway, once more, as disclaimer, I do not own DNAngel, nor have I ever claimed to.  
Here's the backstage scene for this chapter, brought to you by, once more, Nikster Productions.

"Make-out session with Kraddy-kins!!" Hikari cheered, just to annoy the sulking Dark Mousy sitting in the chair diagonal to her.  
"Why do I have to be such an ass to Hikari-chan...?" Dark muttered to himself, sulking.  
"Because it says so in the script, duh." Satoshi rolled his eyes at the Phantom Thief, who never seemed to have a brain for anything other than girls and stealing.  
"And don't call me Hikari-chan!" Hikari snapped at the purple haired male, glaring at him.  
"I faint? At the beginning of the episode? Wwhhyyyyyy??" Daisuke whined, closing his script book with a thud, dropping it on the table with another thud.  
"Aw, suck it up pumpkin." Hikari smirked smugly, "I get to be angry at Dark! Yay!" The black haired girl cheered once more, "I love this chapter!" She cried out in joy.  
"I'm glad you do, love." Krad smirked at Dark's bright red in rage face as he sat closer to the female, wrapping his arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her light nectarine-smelling hair. "Aishiteru." He smiled into her hair, whispering the words.  
"Aishiteru, Krad-kun." She whispered back, sighing in content.  
The couple ignored the furious glares sent towards them by a raging Dark Mousy.  
Satoshi and Daisuke shook their heads at the man, facing each other and talking about something, ignoring everything else around them.


	5. Missing Whisper

**Missing Whisper**

"What do you mean Hikari-chan's missing?!" Emiko Niwa burst, yelling at the defenseless Kousuke.

"She hasn't been seen since Sunday night, when Dark dragged her on his heist, and then he came back with the painting but no Hikari!" Kousuke Niwa defended, backing away cautiously from his furious wife.

"Then find her!!" Emiko cried, "We just got her back! We can't lose her again!!"

"Sheesh, make me sound like a pet why don't you." Hikari's voice floated from the entrance to the living room, leaning casually on the doorframe. "And it's only been a day since Dark's heist. Not two months or something. Jeez." She complained, rolling her eyes at Kousuke and Emiko.

"Hikari-chan!" Hikari landed on the floor with a dull thud after Emiko glomped her.

--

Satoshi Hiwatari sat down before his laptop, typing rapidly, trying to find answers on a certain someone.

"_**You won't find any answers about my Hikari in a computer, Satoshi-sama; no one remembers her existence but those whom she knows in this lifetime."**_ Krad's voice rung in his head, making him press the enter key harder than he normally would.

"Shut up Krad." Satoshi hissed, his eyes still scanning for any records of the female Niwa. There! The prophecy of the three angels.

"_**I thought all remnants of that prophecy were destroyed!?"**_ Satoshi faintly heard the blond angel mumble before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and white wings burst from his back. Satoshi let out a stranged scream, before the transformation was complete, and Krad took off towards a certain rival's house.

--

"Krad!" Hikari exclaimed quietly from her perch on Daisuke's balcony rail as she saw the homicidal blond hover in front of her. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his murderous expression.

"The prophecy." He said simply, and Hikari let out a screech of anger.

"I thought it was destroyed?!" Hikari demanded, her golden eyes lit with fury. "We took it out with the Cultural Reformation!" The girl raged.

"Satoshi-sama found it on the internet, while he was looking up any information on yourself." Krad replied, his tone calm with an undertone of disgust. "It's the same one as always." His fist clenched.

"So that means I'm still-" She cut herself off, golden orbs widening, "But the book said that I was no longer bound..." She mumbled sadly.

"You aren't bound to him. The prophecy will still happen though, and we will be sealed again. It happens a lot, doesn't it?" The male asked bitterly, "Where we are forced to separate because of the damn curse of the Black Wings." He sighed.

Hikari stared at him with determination, "I'm going to break that curse. One way or another." The black haired girl stated.

--

"What?!" Dark yelled, "What do you mean the prophecy still exists?!"

"Like I just fucking said, the prophecy still exists." Hikari said dryly, annoyed because this was his sixth outburst since she had started telling him the information – 5 minutes ago. So, Hikari was pretty annoyed that he kept interrupting her and didn't let her finish even one god damn sentence. "Dark, either you shut up, or I murder you in cold blood." Hikari snapped. "And right now, I _**really **_like the 'murder in cold blood' idea." She finished, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Fine." Dark answered with a sigh of defeat.

"Finally!" Hikari muttered, "Anyway, the prophecy _wasn't_ destroyed in the Cultural Reformation like we had thought, instead, Kei Hiwatari has posted a copy of it on the internet, and so, that must mean he has the damn piece of parchment somewhere in the city. All we have to do is find it, and seal its powers, and burn it to ashes."

"Makes sense to me." Dark shrugged.

--

"Dark, what did she mean by 'the prophecy wasn't destroyed'?" Daisuke asked his alter-ego out loud.

'_It's nothing Daisuke. Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you.'_ Dark replied.

"But Dark-" The red head started.

'_Like I said, don't worry about it. I'll explain more when the time calls for it, but for now, it's really only on a need-to-know basis.'_ Dark explained quietly.

"Alright." Daisuke sighed, lowering his head.

--

Hikari sat, perched on the balcony outside Daisuke's room, her wings folded behind her neatly. They hadn't gotten out for a while, so she decided to air out the silvery wings.

The female sighed through her nose, shifting so she was now sitting comfortably on the fat railing, arms crossed over her chest. Letting out a quiet roar, she snarled at herself. She'd become quite soft to the young red head, like she had with Daiki. But Hikari didn't want that, she knew what would happen to the 

boy, and she didn't want to be attached to him mentally when it happened. The same went for her love's tamer; she didn't want herself to get close to him either. All she needed was her love, Krad, and the wish that Dark would die. Screw the fact that Dark was the 'good guy', in her eyes; he sure as hell wouldn't even qualify for one, just a worthless womanizer in her eyes.

Her gold eyes closed, red flickering in them just before they were closed, and Hikari mumbled something to herself, and her wings disappeared. The time was coming, and she just hoped she would be able to make a solid decision in time.

--

And, cut! This is the end of chapter five, of, and Akemi Tsuki Hikari-chan, _I Am What I Am_ was a one-shot really, so the Story-Alert wasn't really necessary. Though, I may continue it a bit, it was mostly meant as a one-shot, just so you know. I might go into other life-times of her life, as well. I don't really know.  
Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel, never claimed to.  
Here's the backstage brought to you by Nikster Productions.

"What prophecy?" Dark Mousy asked, reading over his script. "It doesn't tell us what this prophecy thingy is."  
"It's something that's supposed to happen, stupid." Krad Hikari gave his brother the closest meaning of prophecy he could.  
"I know what it is, but that's only cause I found the damn thing. It's on page 270." Hikari shrugged.  
"Ahh, so _that's_ where it is. I knew it was somewhere!" Daisuke Niwa exclaimed.  
"Well, you've read the entire script, so no duh." Hikari said dryly.  
"Be nice now, Hikari-chan." Satoshi rolled his eyes.  
"Aww, you just don't want me being mean to your boy toy." Hikari teased.  
"Oh be quiet you." Satoshi rolled his eyes at Hikari's childishness.  
"Hey now, don't be mean to my Hikari-chan." Krad placed his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer possessively.  
Hikari just snuggled towards him, sticking her tongue out at Satoshi. "Ha!" She exclaimed happily.


	6. All That I'm Living For

**All That I'm Living For**

"Nani?" Hikari turned towards Satoshi, "What is it, Satoshi-san?" She questioned.

"Krad's been acting strangely lately. Why?" He demanded.

"That information is on a need-to-know basis. And you don't need to know right now. I'll tell you when the time comes, or Krad will tell you. But it's best if you stay ignorant of that information for the moment." Hikari answered, closing her eyes.

"What's going to happen to me?" Satoshi persisted.

"Hopefully, nothing." Was the blunt reply, "If not...well, you'll end up with Daisuke, so you won't be alone." She shrugged, ignoring him questions.

--

"We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives" Hikari leaned forward, her legs crossed under her, the wind blowing through her hair as the two angels fought before her, and the words left her lips in a soft, beautiful melody.

"I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

We've been searching all night long  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around  


I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
What we've done wrong?

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  


All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

When we start killing  
When we start killing!" With a quiet sigh, Hikari watched with sad eyes as the white winged angel fell from the sky, falling into the waters below them. She carefully stood up on the railing, diving into the water to get the blue haired tamer since Krad had run out of energy, as did the boy.

--

Satoshi coughed up water after Hikari placed him in his bed, and he rolled to his side in pain.

"Relax...shh...shh...calm down...it's okay..." Hikari soothed, though she felt awkward doing it. She wasn't used to showing many emotions to anyone other than Krad, but Satoshi kind of counted, didn't he? He _was_ Krad's tamer after all.

She placed her hand on his face, her eyes softening. He looked so peaceful like that, no pain, no anger, just calm, and peaceful. "Oh Krad...why are you so hard on him?" She hummed softly, smiling lightly. She suddenly pulled her hand back, her eyes hardening. "Stupid," she scolded herself, "I'm not supposed to feel anything for the tamers...and yet, I feel like I'm going to regret it if I don't..." She turned away from him, crossing her arms stubbornly. "No...they're going to die...if I get attached, I won't be able to do my job..."

--

"What do you want Dark?" Hikari was sitting in a chair next to the young Hikari's bed, her eyes watching over him silently as he slept, as though she were his guardian angel.

"I came to check up on you. Emiko's been pretty worried since you haven't been at the house for six hours now." Dark shrugged, replying to her simple question. "What are you thinking about?" He may have ignored her, but he knew her enough to be able to tell when she had been in deep thought.

"The prophecy." The words made Dark cringe, "And whether or not I'll be able to go through with it. We both know what will happen to Satoshi-san and Daisuke-kun." Hikari raised her head to look Dark in the eyes, and his expression softened when he saw the dead look in her eyes. She didn't want to have to go through with it.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-kun." Dark apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked solemnly, "It's not like we can do anything about it, because it will happen one way or another unless we find the prophecy and destroy it with all of our powers combined. Otherwise it would just be pointless to have bothered to even find it in the first place. And since both Satoshi-san and Krad-kun are out cold, that leaves only us. And we need all three angels' powers to destroy it and negate its effect on the world."

"You'll figure something out, you always do." Dark encouraged.

"I don't think I can do it though. I've run out of ideas!" Hikari cried, a tear dripping to the floor, sparkling in the dim light.

Dark embraced the shaking girl, his eyes closed. "You'll figure something out. I know you will." He smiled at her, and she gave a weak smile back.

"You're probably right...for once." She laughed a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dark asked playfully. "I know you will, you've always figured something out. No matter how hopeless the situation is, you always pull through for us all." Dark leaned closer, and Hikari closed her eyes, exhaling softly as Dark's lips connected with her own in a short, sweet kiss.

--

And that wraps up numba' six! I have totally ignored _The Howling_ and have taken this to a whole new level of awesomeness. I think this one is much better than _The Howling_ was ever going to be.  
Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel, never claimed to.  
Here's the backstage, brought to you by Nikster Productions. This one is going to be fairly short, and will only consist of Krad, Dark, and Hikari.

"Gah! I have to _**WHAT**_**?!**" Hikari roared, throwing the script to the ground mercilessly.  
"Kiss me. What's so bad about that?" Dark whined.  
"_**EVERYTHING!**_" Hikari screamed at him.  
"Don't worry hun," Krad held onto the girl, holding her back from murdering Dark, though it's not like he wouldn't have minded much, "It's not like it means much. It's just a kiss. Besides, we make out all the time, and I can make it up to you after the episode." He purred.  
That seemed to cheer Hikari up immediately, "Anything?" She asked hopefully.  
"Anything." He grinned.  
"Okay!" Hikari grinned slyly, knowing what she was going to do after the episode was done.


	7. Where Will You Go?

**Where Will You Go?**

"Dark..." Hikari whispered the name as they parted, her eyes filling with tears. Dark brought a hand up and gently wiped a falling tear away with a small, sad smile. "I-..."

"I know." Dark replied quietly, "But it depends on you as to who lives and dies..." Hikari shut her eyes after he said that, shaking with quiet sobs. "Hey, hey, hey," He said soothingly, "It'll be okay. Krad and I both understand and accept what will happen to us when you pick one."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Hikari stated stubbornly, furiously trying to wipe away all her tears, "I'm just worried about your tamer!" But Dark knew that she did, in fact, care about what happened to him as well, and not just Daisuke like she had said.

"Whatever you say, Hikari-kun, whatever you say." Dark chuckled.

--

Hikari sighed, curling her legs under her, eyes watching the waters below her as she got lost in thought.

"Kokuyoku..." She crossed her arms, frowning. "The prophecy..." she muttered, "The prophecy was destroyed, forgotten over the ages. Why has it come back now? Maybe...it hasn't, and the copy that Kei Hiwatari posted was a fake. I made sure that it was destroyed, I did that myself."

Hikari stood, her wings extended behind her, feathers falling from the dying appendages. Golden orbs watched a feather fall to the ocean, saddening. "My wings are dying...I haven't much time left in this world as Hikari Niwa...the battle is coming soon..." She took off, focused on her destination of Satoshi Hiwatari's residence, to find the website that he found the Prophecy on. She had to see it herself, since she was the only on to truly know what it said.

And besides, the Niwa household didn't have any computers that she could use anyhow.

--

"Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,

Now I've one day

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 18 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

In 13 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time

In just 8 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me" Hikari finished typing up the last few sentences of her query in the search engine, checking up on sites that the young Hiwatari had been visiting.

"Hmm...?" she came upon the site that had been most previously visited, the one that held the supposed Prophecy. She scrolled down and read through it, checking for any kind of detail that might give away that it was false. Her eyes closed briefly as she thought back on what the two pieces said, and there were a few small differences. They weren't the same; she didn't have to worry about it coming true. It still didn't exist. It was destroyed, just like she had been sure to do all those years ago.

--

"Mmph..." Satoshi groaned, his eyes opening slowly. The light burned his eyes, but he kept them open, trying to adjust to the sudden light. "Ugh...how did I get here...?" Despite his low blood pressure, he could still think a bit.

He sat there for the next half hour, blankly starring at the dull, cream wall in front of him.

"So, you're finally awake huh?" Hikari's voice floated to him from the door, and he turned to see her leaning there with a tray balanced on her palm, a bowl resting undisturbed on top. "I checked out your 

computer. The Prophecy was fake, there were a few mistakes in what it said." Hikari crossed her arms, frowning, "Kei Hiwatari now has to deal with me." She sighed.

--

Gasp! The Prophecy is a fake, and now Kei Hiwatari will probably get the shit beaten out of him by Hikari-chan!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never claimed too.  
Here's the backstage, where we may (or may not) find out what Hikari's plan for Krad was... brought to you by Nikster Productions!

Krad rubbed his sore arm, "Oww...did you really have to be that rough?"  
"I was rough? What about you? You just kept slamming it in." Hikari complained.  
Dark stared at the two with wide eyes. "Did you guys...have sex?" He asked, twitching in disbelief.  
Hikari's eye twitched before she burst out laughing. "You think I-bwahahaha!!" Hikari just kept laughing and laughing and laughing.  
Krad sighed, "It's not that funny love." He sighed.  
"Y-Yes it isssss!!" Hikari kept laughing. "He thought we had sex!!"  
"We didn't." Krad replied bluntly. "Now stop laughing."  
Daisuke walked in, blinking when he saw Hikari rolling on the floor in laughter. "Uhh..."  
Satoshi walked in behind him, "Just ignore her." He told his boyfriend, closing the door behind him. "Why is she laughing?" Satoshi asked Krad.  
"Dark here thought we had sex, and then she just started laughing and won't stop." Krad replied, sighing in annoyance.  
"You thought they had sex?" Daisuke asked Dark in surprise.  
"Well, from the way they were talking, I just thought they had sex. I mean, really, it sounded like they did it." Dark shrugged, leaning back in his chair.  
Krad picked Hikari up easily, tossing her onto the couch, where she stopped laughing immediately and then broke out in a fit, "_**WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**_" could be heard all across the studio.


	8. Origin

**Origin **_**(Please note that this chapter will have a crossover with Battle B-Daman. You have been warned)**_

"Yo, Hikari!" A fourteen year old Wen Yong Fa called out, managing to catch sight of the black haired girl.

Hikari turned around surprised, "Wen? Li? What are you two doing here?" She asked when they caught up with her, Li giving her a small bow. She gave a small bow in return, and yelped as Wen tackled her. "Get off Wen!" She whined, shoving the long-haired boy off of her. "I can't believe you grew your hair out." She chuckled, playing with his hair. "You look so rebellious like that Wen." She turned to his brother, who was standing there silently, his large, black eyes watching her. "It's nice to see you again, Li. How have you been? I haven't heard from either of you in years."

"We've been busy." Li replied, "The Shadow Alliance and all that." Li finished quietly, almost as though he were ashamed.

Wen noticed Hikari's look of confusion, and quickly added, "Li was brainwashed by Marda B to get rid of Yamato and the gang."

"I see...don't worry Li, I know you aren't like that." She gave a small smile to him. "Excuse me guys, I have to go see someone that owes me a debt."

"Can we come?" Wen was quick to ask.

Hikari sighed, knowing that Wen would just follow her if she said no, "Fine. But stay in shadows, and keep out of my way." She warned, "If not, I can't be held responsible for what happens to you two. I just want you to stay safe, from what I've heard, the guy can be pretty violent. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a gun on him."

Li gave a worried glance, but she just shrugged it off. "I can't die, remember? I'm immortal, so any wound I get is healed quickly. I can't die. Well, I can, but it takes technology he doesn't have."

--

"Kei Hiwatari." Hikari said dangerously, stepping into the office of the older Hiwatari. "You owe me."

"Oh? And just what are talking about?" Replied a cocky Hiwatari.

"The Prophecy. The one you have is a lie." She answered, eyes narrowed. "As the Keeper, I must say, you almost had me fooled. There were only a few mistakes in it that I caught." She crossed her arms, knowing Wen and Li were watching her cautiously, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"And what are you going to do about that?"

A ball of magic slowly collected in Hikari's palm, glowing a soft silver, "This." She said calmly, before lunging towards him and plunging the sphere into his chest. Hiwatari coughed blood, and slowly slid to the floor.

"You won't...get away with...this..." He pressed a button on his desk, and an alarm went off, and Hikari heard thundering footsteps from down the hall.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, Kei Hiwatari." Hikari spat, running through the open window, hiding in the trees with Wen and Li.

--

"Krad!" Hikari shouted as the blond angel fell from the sky, changing back into Satoshi. She dashed forward, barely catching the blue haired boy before he hit the ground, scraping her shoulder on the pavement, wincing as she felt the skin tear.

"Hikari!" Wen shouted as he saw her catch him. He appeared beside her, Li crouching down. "Are you okay?!"

Hikari winced again, her arm shooting with pain as she sat up with Li's help. "Is he alright?" She ignored Wen's question, looking Satoshi over.

"He'll be fine. You took the fall for him, Hikari-chan." Li replied, and Hikari sighed in relief.

"That's good."

"How do you know him?" Wen asked, pulling Satoshi to his feet and carrying him as Li helped Hikari walk.

"He's a friend." Hikari answered simply. "And Krad's tamer..." She muttered under her breath. Li looked at her silently, and asked a silent question. "I can't really explain it all, it's complicated." Hikari replied, looking at the ground.

--

Daisuke sat at his desk in school, starring out the window, lost in thought. He had noticed that Satoshi wasn't there, and was wondering what had happened. He didn't realize Dark was the cause of Satoshi missing.

'_Don't worry so much Daisuke. I'm sure creepy boy's fine.'_ Dark reassured his Tamer.

'_I don't know Dark...something bad might have happened to him!' _Daisuke protested in his mind.

'_He has Hikari-kun looking after him, relax. She wouldn't let anything happen to the kid cause of Krad.'_ Dark sighed.

'_I guess you're right.'_ Daisuke replied, and came back into reality, writing down some notes on the subject the teacher was writing on the board.

--

"Hikari-chan." Li said quietly, and Hikari looked at him, eyes saddening. "Why can't you tell us anything?"

"I wish I could Li...I really wish I could." Hikari answered solemnly, "But that's impossible right now Everything is too confusing."

"Just tell me something Hikari!" Li exclaimed, and Hikari closed her golden orbs.

"I'm sorry..." Hikari spoke softly, "It all started 100 years ago...I was given to the Niwa family by the Hikaris as a peace offering, until the Niwas used me to help Dark Mousy steal artwork from them. After that, I would follow Dark around on his heists, helping out because I was forced to do it, or else I would have been sealed back into my painting. After that, I met Dark's other half, Krad Hikari. We always met in secret, and soon fell in love. Of course, I was supposed to kill him, but I couldn't exactly do that to my love now could I? Anyway, Dark found out about the relationship and locked me up in my painting for forty years, where I watched the world fly by slowly, but I could do nothing about it. When Dark came back, I was let out. Only to serve him and the Niwas of course. After that, I found a book that held the way to break my curse. I had to be reborn into the Niwa family, the family gene that Dark is carried in. And thus, my curse was broken, and I can live life to its fullest for once, without worrying about consequences. I faked my death for two years, and came back because it was necessary. My assistant, Rei, left back for Osaka a while back, and left me note, saying that I had what I wanted, and that he would find what he wanted most too, a wife and kids. He's working on making a perfect family for himself. That's my story."

Li looked at her in shock; he hadn't expected her to tell him everything. "Hikari..." He said softly.

--

And cut! That wraps up this chapter people! A little one on one time with Hikari and Li, ooh, will Hikari fall for Li? Naw, they're just friends. Brother-Sister for the most part, same goes for Hikari and Wen. And Kei Hiwatari is still alive! It's amazing I haven't killed him off (I was going to, but then decided against it, he'd be the evil guy in the later chapters)  
Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel nor Battle B-Daman, just Hikari-chan.  
Here's backstage scene from Nikster Productions!

"Hikari!" Wen tackled Hikari to the ground.  
"Wen!" Hikari shouted back in annoyance as the male pounced on her, taking her to the ground.  
"Hello, Hikari-chan." Li greeted calmly, his hands hidden in his sleeves as always.  
"Hello Li-kun." Hikari smiled, pushing Wen off her with an 'oof'. "Oh suck it up, Princess." Hikari rolled her eyes at the pouting Wen.  
"Princess?!" Wen exclaimed.  
"Yeah. You have longer hair than I do." Hikari shrugged. "So, I'm gonna start callin you Princess, Princess." Hikari smirked.  
"Okay you two." Li sighed. "That's enough."  
"Hikari-chan." Krad walked up behind Hikari, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hey hun." Hikari smirked at him, leaning back into his chest. "Hehe. I get to beat the shit out of Hiwatari. This is the best day of my life!"  
"Aww, not happy to see us?" Wen asked sarcastically.  
"Just you." Hikari replied calmly, looking smugly at Wen as he fumed. "I missed Li though." She grinned.


	9. Field Of Innocence

**Field Of Innocence**

Hikari stood outside of Azumano Middle School, waiting with limited patience for Daisuke and Satoshi to come out of school. She was tapping her foot on the ground, making a rhythmic tapping sound. Her arms were crossed, frowning as her patience was running _very_ thin. She jumped towards the two when she saw the two odd-hair colored boys walk out together.

"You two! I need to talk to Krad and Dark now!" Hikari whispered harshly, so no one else could hear.

"Not right now. We're in public." Satoshi hissed back, walking away quickly.

Hikari sighed angrily, grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him behind her as she fast-walked behind Satoshi.

--

"Who are they?" Satoshi raised his eyebrow at the Yong Fa brothers.

"Friends from another country." Hikari replied bluntly, "This is Wen and Li Yong Fa. Wen, Li, this is Satoshi Hiwatari, and Daisuke Niwa." Hikari introduced them all to each other. "Anyway, I have to talk to Krad and Dark, so transform, now." Satoshi and Daisuke glanced nervously at the brothers, "Relax, they already know. NOW TRANSFORM." Hikari ordered.

"Only if you sing." Dark's voice came from Daisuke.

"**For once, I agree with the thief."** Krad scoffed from Satoshi's body.

"We don't have time for this!" Hikari growled.

"Do it and we'll take over."

Hikari let out another growl before glaring. "We really don't have time for this! But if it gets you there faster, fine.

"Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay  
Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you've built you laid to waste  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie

You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone  
You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie" Hikari finished, and Wen and Li stared at her in amazement.

"Didn't know you could sing _that _well." Wen muttered to himself, eyes wide. Li was the same, only more controlled. "That was amazing!"

"Hmph." Hikari mumbled, "Now hurry up! We don't have time to be goofing around!" She commanded the two tamers and their angels.

"As you wish, Hikari-kun." Dark appeared in a flash with a bow.

"**What do you want, Hikari?**" Krad asked, annoyed at having to share the same air as Dark, but refused to show it.

"Wen, Li, could you please leave?" She continued after she heard their steps disappear, "The Prophecy is false; though something else has come up." Hikari crossed her arms, frowning. Both angels gave her a curious look, and she didn't answer right away. She briefly closed her eyes, her frown turning to a sad smile, "I'm...dying." She looked at the faces of both Krad and Dark, only to see mixed reactions.

"You're...dying? But how?"Dark asked quietly, surprised.

"**No. You can't die. It's impossible. Neither three of us can die.**" Krad denied angrily.

"It's true." She replied solemnly, "My wings are dying, and so is my body. I'm going to die slowly and painfully, and there is no cure for it." Her head turned, she couldn't stand looking at anyone in the room.

--

'_Hikari-kun is dying...I can't believe it._' Dark thought to himself, though Daisuke could hear it since they shared a body.

'_Hikari-onee is dying? What?'_ Daisuke voiced in Dark's thoughts, wondering what he meant. Dark had blocked him from hearing as soon as he had seen Hikari's solemn face. He didn't want the red-head to hear what was going on. Or what was happening to his cousin.

--

"_**I refuse to believe that she is dying."**_ Krad thought to himself, unwilling to believe that what she said was the truth.

"_Why would she lie though?"_ Satoshi shot back, since he, unlike Daisuke, had heard the entire conversation. _"She has no reason to."_

"_**There has to be some reason. She wouldn't- it's impossible for us to die Satoshi-sama."**_ Krad retorted boldly, angry that his everything would say such a thing. _**"We live on forever."**_

"_From the sounds of it, Hikari-kun doesn't live forever."_ Satoshi replied calmly.

"_**Shut up Satoshi-sama! Shut up!"**_ Krad roared mentally, making the blue-haired tamer wince slightly from the loud voice.

--

And there ends number nine! Poor Hikari-chan is dying slowly!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel or Battle B-Daman, never claimed to. I just own Hikari-chan and the 

Prophecy.  
Here's backstage clip from Nikster Productions as usual!

"...I'm dying?" Hikari blinked after the director -Nixi- told her she was going to die since Hikari burned her script and makes things up as she goes.  
"Yup." Nixi replies bluntly, sighing since Hikari had asked that five times previously.  
"And there's no cure...?"  
"Nope."  
"And Daisuke doesn't know I'm dying?"  
"Nope."  
"And Satoshi is trying to convince Krad that I am?"  
"Yup."  
"And Dark doesn't want to believe it but knows that it's true and is trying to accept it?"  
"Yup."  
"And Krad doesn't want to believe it at all?"  
"Nope."  
"And-" Hikari started.  
"Shut up." Nixi groaned, finally fed up with Hikari asking questions.


	10. Broken

**Broken**

"Idiot," Hikari hissed, her eyes burning with rage, "Do you have any idea what you've done!?" She roared at a defenseless Krad, furious with him.

"C-Calm down, love." The Homicidal Blond actually stuttered there people!

"I don't mean to sound harsh hun but – **WHAT THE **_**HELL**_** WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU LET IRAKIH GO!?**" She demanded, seething.

"I didn't know who she was!" Krad pleaded – whoa, now he's pleading!!

Hikari's eye twitched. "You kissed her...you made out with her...all because you thought that she was me!" She yelled, "And then you turn around and say that you didn't know who she was!?"

"...pretty much."

Hikari slapped him with all her strength, and the blond was sent flying into the wall a few meters behind them. "You IDIOT!" She shrieked, before storming out of the room, slamming the front door as she stomped down the street, people staring at her strangely.

"Wow...she's really pissed off at me, isn't she?" Krad muttered to himself, watching as she stormed away towards the Niwa Household.

--

"So, what did I do to make you so pissed off?" Dark asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"Not you. Krad." Hikari spat venomously, not turning to him. Her gaze was set out the window into the darkening sky. "The stupid idiot made a huge mistake that I won't forgive him for yet."

"Wow. I didn't think he was capable of making a huge mistake with you." Dark replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." Hikari sighed, narrowing her eyes out the window.

"Okay!" Dark exclaimed, leaving, closing the door behind him. "I'll be leaving you then!"

Hikari sighed angrily, tears stinging her eyes. "How could Irakih even exist? She shouldn't even be here."

"That's because I'm you." Her voice replied a few feet away in the room. "I am you. I am your light and dark side, since you reside in grey."

"And how the hell does that work?" Hikari spat angrily.

"No idea. I was created because you needed light and dark. And so, I came to exist. Though, I did prefer just sleeping within your consciousness. Since we are one, I came from you. So, I could just go back any time I wanted, really."

"So why don't you?"

"I'm having too much fun toying with the two boys." She smirked, and Hikari growled.

"Get back inside me. NOW." She ordered, and Irakih growled back, angry suddenly.

"Why should I listen to you?! You've done nothing for me! You didn't even know I existed until now!"

"Wrong! I knew about you, but you were usually asleep when I wanted to talk, so we never talked!"

Irakih looked taken aback. "I...didn't know. I though you always ignored me. I didn't think that-"

"I suppose you do take after me then?" Hikari interrupted, chuckling to herself, "Neither of us really think before acting, do we?"

"Ah...it seems you're right." Irakih bowed her head."I...apologize."

"No point. What's done is done. Though Krad, is still not going to see me for awhile." Hikari closed her eyes, and felt Irakih hug her.

"I'll talk to you later, Hikari-dono..." Hikari heard her other whisper before melding back into her, going to her spot in Hikari's consciousness.

She groaned, falling back onto the floor in pain. "Ugh..." Hikari's eyes closed, and she passed out from the pain blooming in her mind.

--

"_**I'm worried about Hikari-chan."**_ Krad declared in Satoshi's head loudly, making the blue-haired genius wince.

"That's nice. I really don't give a damn Krad." Satoshi growled, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"_**My apologizes then, Satoshi-sama."**_ Krad apologized sarcastically. _**"I'll just leave the house, spend some time- oh wait. I CAN'T!"**_

Satoshi groaned at the pain that followed Krad's shout, and retorted with, "That's not my fault, now is it?" She grumbled, thoroughly annoyed.

"_**True. It's your fathers for having sex with you mother and having you."**_ Krad hummed, much to Satoshi's annoyance.

"Shut up. Just...shut the fuck up Krad." Satoshi's eye twitched.

"_**Whatever you say Satoshi-sama!"**_ Replied an ever annoying Krad (but just for Satoshi!).

--

"Hikari-kun's really mad." Daisuke pointed out when Dark turned back into him.

__

'_No, really? I never would have guessed.'_ Dark answered sarcastically, _'I mean, she only screamed at me, but no, she's not really pissed off!'_

"Dark!!" Daisuke whined.

'_What? It's the truth Dai-kun. Face it.'_ Dark replied bitterly, and Daisuke sighed.

--

"Okay, so who the hell decided I have an other half?" Hikari demanded, looking up from the script.  
"That would have been me." The director, Nixi, raised her hand in the air, ignoring Hikari who was glaring daggers at her.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I can." Nixi shrugged, smirking at her main character, "Problem, Hikari-san?"  
"..." Hikari's eye twitched. "I hate you."  
"I hate you too." She grinned.  
"Wait, what?" Dark walked in on the two, confused.  
"Don't bother Dark. You'd just confuse yourself." Nixi said before leaving, narrowly avoiding crashing into Krad, who was walking in the doorway. "It's too much for you peanut-brain to handle." She joked, closing the door just as Dark's script came in contact with the wooden obstacle.  
"What was that all about?" Krad asked, raising an eyebrow at Hikari.  
"No idea." Hikari groaned, shoulders sagging. "All I know, is that Nixi's crazy."  
Something came smashing through the door, hitting Hikari on the head. _Limited Edition: Stories About An Idiot Named Hikari. By Nixi-Ixin_.  
"I'm gonna kill you Nixi!" Hikari roared, dashing through the door.  
"MWUHAHAHA!!" The evil laughter from everybody's favourite director rang through the studio, before Hikari started yelling curses, drowning out the laughter completely. You couldn't even tell if Nixi was laughing anymore, Hikari was so loud.

A/N: Woot! Numero ten! Alas, this is gonna take time to update. I've lost interest. I know, I know, I apologize to all my great readers. But I have the evil curse that every writer gets. Writers Block. P.S.: Sorry this chapter's so short, with this stuff, it makes a thousand words, _just_.  
Dislcaimer: Don't own, don't claim to.


End file.
